degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: My Only One
Part 1. Morty. Clare. I waited on Morty's hood for 30 minutes till Eli came out of Degrassi. When he got close to Eli I ran up to him. He tried to turn around, but I pulled his arm. "Eli, I know you're lieing to me! What the hell are you lying to me about!?" I screamed at him. He looked around. He firmly grabbed my wrist and got me in Morty. "We are going for a ride. Put your seat belt on." He jumped in and slammed the door. His face was blank went he started the car. We drove along for 15 minutes till we came to a beach. He took my hand and we walked to a side of the beach I never knew about. "This is were I met a girl named Julia. We dated for months, then she thought everyone was trying to hurt her. We started to fight. It got worse and worse each day. I told her off and said she needed help. I killed her Clare. I killed Julia." My eyes widened. "You... you what?" I stuttered. He sat on the ground and patted sand next to him to signal me to sit down. And so I did. "She was really mad. She came here. She couldn't swim. So she ran into the ocean and drowned." I felt like crying. Eli did. "Eli-" "Closed person to me. Gone." "I'm so sorry. I never-" He kissed me. "I like you Clare. A lot. I don't deserve-" I kissed him back. "You deserve everything." He smiled and took my hand. I put my head on his sholder and smiled. 'Part 2. Clare's House. Clare.' I layed on my bed, almost screaming from my excitment. Then, smashing, screaming, wailing, and beer bottles sounds filled the house. "Why the hell can't you stay, Robert!?" My mom screamed. "'Cause, maybe I don't want to be here with you! The world doesn't relove around your stupid games and fairs!" "So, then your going to work or the lady who calls you everyday looking for some fun huh!?" "At least Terri can have fun!" "Oh she has a name does she!?" I felt like crying. "YES! SHE DOES NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE HELEN!" The front door slammed. I could hear my mom's cries. Then I heard the front door slam again. The house was silent. Then, I remembered Eli, Adam, Drew, and Alli were coming over for the group project. I went down stairs and cleaned the glass and broken bottles off the ground. 'Part 3. Clare's Living Room. Eli.' Clare, me, and Adam were on the long couch. Alli and Drew on the small one. Soon, Alli got out a magazine. "Hmm. Clare?" "What?" She said writing done math problems. "Boxers or breifs for a guy?" Adam looked at Alli and so did me and Drew. "Um-" Then the door bell rang. "Coming." She sat up and walked to the door. She opened the door and a man waved. "Um Hi?" The fat man smiled. "Is Darcy here? Darcy Edwards. Wait? Are you Clare Edwards." "Yep. Why?" Then her eyes widened. "Adams?" "Yes Clare." Her eyes watered and tried to slam the door. His foot was in the door way and struggled and let out a yelp when she hit the floor. "Alli call 911! NOW!" Category:Blog posts